


Makeover

by Linger1536



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:45:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linger1536/pseuds/Linger1536
Summary: “Cassie...” he says warningly, “just because you are having a hair crisis does not mean that you can drag me into it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Push!
> 
> I am suffering from some serious writer's block and this is the first thing I've been able to write in weeks. I know it's not much, and normally I would not publish anything with so little context but I'm thinking of making it a short three chaptered story if you guys like it.

“Nick?”

“Hmm?”

“We should get a makeover.”

“What?”

Cassie rolls over onto her stomach laughing at Nick's shocked expression. “A makover,” she says, tapping at her sketch book with a marker while swinging her legs back and forth.

Nick tosses the newspaper he had been reading onto the dingy motel table. “Cassie...” he says warningly, “just because you are having a hair crisis does not mean that you can drag me into it.”

Cassie merely rolls her eyes at him but she does toy with a fading strand of blue between her fingers, grimacing. “I don't know why I thought dip dye was a good idea.”

“You and me both,” Nick grumbles from the chair he's lounging on but he doesn't quite manage to hide the small smile that is playing on his lips.

She cocks an eyebrow at him, tilting her head to the side. “Think about it Nick, if we change our appearances it will be harder for the Division to recognise us.”

“No.”

Nick does not see the wicked smile that flashes across her face as she sits up crossing her bare legs before opening her sketchpad, uncappinh one marker by pulling it off with her teeth. She sketches quietly for a couple of minutes, altering between different colours and Nick can't help but peek up at her curiously every now and then.

Once Cassie is done she tosses the pad in his direction, not bothered that her aim is off since she knows Nick will capture which he does, summoning it to him. He flips it open, staring at the latest drawing with furrowed brows before his eyes narrow and his mouth falls open.

“No way, Cass.”

“Oh, I dunno Nick,” she laughs and her blue eyes sparkle. “I think platinum blond and magenta could really suit you.”

Nick scoffs, tossing the pad back onto the bed. “Not happening.”

She ignores him, rolling off the bed, pulling down her short black skirt before slipping on an old worn leather jacket, which will do nothing against London's harsh winter winds. “See ya later, Nick.”

“Where are you going?” he asks, already dreading the answer.

She peers over her shoulder at him and her lips curve into a small smirk. “I'm getting supplies.”

“Still not happening!” Nick shouts after her but the only reply he gets is the sound of her laughter just as the door falls shut behind her.

 


End file.
